


The Hunt - Part 1 - Hunt It Up

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Filming, Gangbang, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Hunt It Up is a story about a guy who sees these two beautiful young girls on tv and then rapes them.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Prey

Tonight Shake It Up Chicago celebrates its 100 year anniversary on tv. There are a lot of promotions and expensive costumes and props for this event. Flyers hung up all over Chicago, commercials playing all the time, new dance routines brought by the most famous choreographer, and lots of special guest dancers. The producers of the show truly spared no existence for this special event.

Unfortunately, it attracted attention from a dark sadistic soul, a man who has no remorse to who he hurts and does whatever he wants to please his lustful needs and to create a legacy he can look back on with greatness. His name is Victor Blake. On the day of the event, victor Blake was at home working on his painting while watching the Shake It Up Chicago 100 year anniversary. He takes a break of painting and takes a moment to watch the event to see what the big fuss is about. As he watches he thinks nothing of it since he's not into dancing shows. He sees a lot of cute girls dancing but other than that he goes back working on his painting leaving the show on because that's how much he doesn't care.

While working on his painting he suddenly looks at the tv not sure why but he does and sees 2 specific girls dancing on stage that he is suddenly obsessed over, a Caucasian redheaded girl with bangs and a tall black girl. He sees them thinking that they are the ones with a screaming urge saying he wants them.

The next day Blake calls his team (Rickmen, Jane, Mikhail, and Cameron) about two girls he saw on Shake It Up show and him and they do a bunch of recons on the two dancers. At the end of the day, they manage to find who the girls are (Rocky and Cece), how old they are (15), where they go to school (John Hughes High School), where they live (in an apartment) and the name and occupation of their families and friends. The gang talks about how enjoyable it will be to go after them. Blake tells them to save their excitement until the day actually comes.

They wake up around 3 a.m. to get everything ready. Their equipment and tools they bring are a skeleton key that can open any household door, a device that shoots out Nitrous oxide, a bunch of wireless hidden cameras, a high-end digital camera, and a bunch of rods, rope, duck tape, guns, and knives. The crew heads out to their apartment building in their black van and stocks their prey for about to see what they are like, what their schedules are to properly manipulate the situation to work in their favor.

They sneak into Cece place while everyone was out and plant hidden cameras around Cece's apartment, Blake contacts a guy with connections to get Rocky's parents out of town for a wonderful vacation two days before the day of the attack, Rickmen purchased 2 tickets for a concert and mailed it to Rocky's brother to bring his friend or a date so they will be out on the day of the attack and finally on the night of the attack Rickmen puts on a ski mask and a black hoodie, walks up to Mrs. Jones on patrol on the street and shoot her in the left side of her chest then bolts escaping through the sewers so he wouldn't get caught. The gunshot was not to kill her but to incapacitate so she won't come home any time soon to interrupt their plans. Now that everyone is out of the apartment the group heads to where Rocky and Cece are and hunt their prey.


	2. The Attack

At home, Rocky and Cece are watching TV and talking about their new dance routine for the show while Flynn is in his room sleeping. Around 10:00 p.m. someone knocks on the door and Cece gets up and walks to the door and asks the stranger "who is it". No one answers so she looks through the peephole. Rocky asks "who is it" and Cece responds saying " No one. Probably some stupid kids playing knock-knock ditch or something. Suddenly the door unlocks and swings open and Jane grabs Cece covering her mouth while Rickman runs past them going for Rocky and jumps on her also covering her mouth so they don't wake up Flynn. They're not concerned about the neighbors because while they planted the cameras they also tested the walls and found out that the walls are pretty thick so they won't hear them scream.

Mikhail goes over to Flynn and straps the Nitrous oxide device, knocking Flynn out for the rest of the night no matter how much the girls scream. Now that the little brother is taken care of Victor Blake tells them the situation "bad news girls we are going to rape, we are going to rape you and film you and put it on our site for people like me can see all the time." Rocky and Cece's faces turn pale and cold as they try to process what's happening to them. "You will do whatever I say and if he's not happy with the result some unfortunate events will happen to you or your families. Nod if you understand." Cece and Rocky both nod.

Cece's phone suddenly rings and Cameron picks up the phone and puts it right next to Cece so she can answer it. It was an officer from her mom's department. He tells her "Your mom is in the hospital someone shot her and got away. Rickmen looks at Cece and points at himself. The officer continued to say "She'll be okay. She just needs to stay in the hospital for a few days so the doctors can check up on her then she can go and we have the police force looking for the guy who did it." Cece tells the officer "I understand. Thanks for letting me know." Are you okay if you need someone over there?" Blake shakes his head no. No no, I'll be fine." Cameron hangs up the phone. Jane and Rickmen let them go as Cameron starts recording and Blake makes his first request.

Okay, tell our viewer your names." "What?" Rocky asks in shock. "Tell them your names. We want our viewer to get to know you before they see you have the night you'll never forget." They struggle trying to speak for the moment they think to themselves they should lie but Victor beats them to the punch and asks "which one of you is Raquel Oprah Blue also known as rock and which one is Cecilia jones also known as Cece." they both look in shock, can't believe that he knows their names. Cece raised her hand sternly speaking "I'm Cece Jones." Victor then looks at Rocky and says "then you must be…" Rocky says "I'm Rocky Blue" with a soft-spoken voice.

"Now show the viewer how great of friends you are and kiss each other." the girls face each other then slowly kiss. "Maybe I should more specific make-out with tongue like you mean it.'' The two girls struggle to get started but once they do it they do it smoothly caressing each other's tongue, exchanging saliva, and feeling high anxiety and fear from the whole situation. but they ultimately do it. Blake repeatedly tells them to kiss more intensely, passionately and with more tongues.

He then tells them "Okay that's enough. Now it's time to take your clothes off." Cece what!?" "Take Your Clothes Off. I'm trying to strip away your pride so it becomes easier for you down the line." They struggle at first. They manage to place their hands on their shirt but they are unable to take it off. Blake tells them that "I understand." Looks at Rickmen who then walks toward Flynn's room with his gun. Before he has the chance to enter his room Cece shouts out wait and repeatedly tells herself they will hurt Flynn if I don't do it. Then she manages to take off her vest first, then slowly lift up her shirt exposing her green bra. She tries to look anywhere except for her captured face (which has this disgusting enjoying looking her teenage body and the humiliation/ anger on her face) as she takes off her booty jean shorts and her leggings underneath them. The more clothes she takes off the more she feels sick to her stomach for what they are doing to her and her friend and also the idea that they're going to show the footage to people who enjoy watching girls like her suffer this way and there is no one who will come to their rescue but she works through all that stress in order to save her little brother. Now all she has left is her bra and panty. She unhooks her bra from the back and slowly takes it off trying to cover her breast from them, especially her camera. She then takes off her panty with one hand while still trying to cover up her breasts with the other. Cece is now totally exposed trying to cover up her privates and fight the urge not to faint as all the eyes in the room are staring her down with lust. Blake and his group mock her for the attempt of covering up saying that "It's useless we're all going to see them."

Blake turns to Rocky and tells her "Your Turn cutie". Rocky tries to do the same thing. She manages to take off her jean jacket and crop top but is unable to take off her shirt and skirt. She just stands there frozen unable to think feeling cold about all this. Blake nods his head and says "Jane." who immediately grabs Cece who then struggles to break free. Jane tells her "It's no use honey in order to do what I love to do, I need to be physically strong, which you are not." Jane then fondles her breast while Blake walks up towards Rocky. Rock felt intense fear, unable to breathe, feeling the tears swell up in the back of her eyes as he walks up towards her, leans over and whispers in her ears "Maybe you just need some help."

Blake grabs her intensely Rocky screaming as loud as she can and Cece fighting desperately to break free and with Blake great strength grabs her shirt and ripped it off her. With this sudden change in aggression, unable to break free from Blake grip, and feeling of exposure of her bra tears run downs her crying for them to stop but unfortunately knows they will never do until they have their way with them. Blake then lifts up her skirt and shows the camera as Rocky yells, trying to get away from the camera's view. Blake then rips off the pink skirt leaving Rocky her bra and panty. She tries to beg not and pushes her towards in front of the camera which is looking straight at her boobs. Blake slowly takes the bra off so that Rocky can feel the impending knowledge that her breasts are about to be exposed to millions of people. What felt like forever happened, Rocky's bra was ripped off with the camera right in front looking at her nice small breast with dark brown nipples as she cried out of the humiliation she is feeling trying with every strength she has to break free but to Blake, it feels like he is holding a twig. He is using very little effort in restraining her. Blake finally rips off her panty leaving Rocky completely naked.


	3. Playing with Kitties

Blake, as well as Jane, fondles their breast restraining them against the wall with ludacris amount of duck tape bounding Rocky and Cece there by their wrist and ankles saying things like "Your breast feels amazing (as he plays gropes them)., I bet this wasn't what you thought your first time was going to be like. Sorry, you got unlucky.", and "I bet you're really enjoying this aren't you" while they caressing pinching and pulling their sensitive nipples as they slowly hardened and points out with the camera catching every sexual thing Blake and Jane do to them and the subtle expression on Rocky and Cece face trying to hold back moans that want to escape from their mouths. A quick little sound does escape from both them when Blake and Jane start using their tongues. The warm wet feeling moving smoothly crossing their areolas and some small nips pulling." You girls must really like this." with a smirk sounding smug. "Well then let's have a little more fun." Blake added.

As they licked and suck on Rocky and Cece sweet succulent nipples they worked their way across their young tight bodies trying to fight the feeling of lust as Blake and Jane soft warm wet tongue moves down on their skin creating stimuli and the struggle of trying to break free from the resilient tape that holds them in place. As their tongue reaches down to their couches, they use their limited movement of their thighs and legs to close them together out of reflex of embarrassment and shame. The two of them laughed as they slid their fingers through the slit of their thighs and into their pussy where they made different motions. Rocky and Cece felt helpless as they couldn't do anything but to moan on how good it felt. As they closed their eyes trying to not face the reality of what's happening Blake tells them "your pussies are soaking wet you love being rape you love the idea of total strangers watching to you to in slutty fashion." Cece tells them that "we don't enjoy being raped." With Rocky adding " All females' bodies naturally secrete fluids when touched we can't control what our bodies do." "because the female body is made to be men sex toys and be carriers of human babies to carry out the population and nothing more. Rocky yells no but is interrupted by black kissing wild and passionately. Jane soon does the same thing to Cece. As Blake and Jane's finger the helpless Rocky and Cece they cry out begging them to stop. Jane grabs her knife and cuts Cece and Rocky down. As they fall sitting on the ground thinking when will this nightmare ends Blake pulls out his flaccid penis and tells the girls "Suck on it."


	4. Not Hungry for a Sausage

Cece and Rocky looked at the soft dangling penis the girls unable to process what's happening tried to convince themselves this is just a horrible nightmare but deep inside they know that this is their reality now. Cece musters up the courage and ahead first forcing herself into a position where she comfortably being in a stance where she can uncomfortably suck Blake's cock. She first starts licking it down and up making a disgusted cringy looking face. As Blake dick got bigger and harder, Cece placed the tip of his dick on her luscious lips and began to suck on it each time she bobs her head she gets a little bit deeper. Blake placed Rocky towards his dick saying ``you too my little slut whore." Rocky was now too forcibly sucking on his cock.

The camera moves around getting different angles and trying to get a good look at their faces which Cece and Rocky try not to look at to hopefully make this experience easier but sometimes they couldn't help themselves giving quick glances. Cece giving the emotion of anger and disgust and Rocky gives off the emotion of sadness and suffering. struggle to do so but manage to force themselves to do it. While both of them share the now huge 9-inch cock Cameron gives them instruction as he films them. "Rock sucking on his balls and Cece trying to deep throat it. Nice. Okay, now both of you start licking the sides and look up to the camera. Good. let me see you wide sexy innocent eyes as you're sucking cock like good little whores."

Rocky begins feeling sick. Not ever sucking a cock before and finding it disgusting from the smell and the taste of something close to vinegar she throws up on the floor and the camera catches every moment of. Cameron focuses on her and asks her "how are you feeling?" Rocky looks at the camera with drool, mucus, and puke hanging out of her mouth. "Please leave us alone. Please be done with us!" sorry Rocky can't be done until it's done.

Blake then picks up Cece and Rocky and places them on the couch. "Now that my dick is nice and hard, who wants to be the first to lose their virginity to my massive cock. Jane and Cameron vote for Cece, Rickmen and Mikhal vote for Rocky. Cece looks at Rocky and sees the despair and pain she's going through. "I'll do it." Cece tells please take me and not Rocky I'll be you good little slut toy. Blake was shocked by what Cece just said. "You're volunteering yourself to save your best friend for the little dignity she has left. Cece shakes her head yes. "Cece I'm so amazed by your sacrifice to give up your virginity and will power for her." as Rocky and Cece look at each other knowing what Cece did to spare. Blake tells her "I don't want your will, I want your virginity." and immediately goes after Rocky.


	5. I Broke both of my Toys

Jane holds down Cece while Blake lays Rocky down on the kitchen table trying to separate Rocky legs. Rocky tries her hardest to keep them close but can't against this grown muscular man with a dark obsession to stick his dick inside of her. Rocky can feel Blake winning as her legs slowly open revealing her most secret part. Blake managed to spread her legs wide open causing Rocky to scream "NOOOOOOOOO! Everyone's eyes are now on Rocky, taking the excitement of seeing the goodie two shoe girl silver pearl and seeing the look on her face as she cries and shame builds up. Rickmen and Mikhail quickly grabbed the rod and duck tape and tape both her legs to the rod in a position where she can't close her legs no matter how hard she tries and taped her wrists behind her back. The camera zooms in on Rocky young juicy virgin pussy telling Rocky people are going to be lining to see your magnificent cave of beauty.

Rocky was horrified at what transpired and it was about to be even worse when Blake penetrates her pussy with great force. Rocky screams in pain but black dick doesn't go all the way in because Rocky pussy is so tight and young and she is still a virgin. Blake continues to bang and ram it in Rocky pushing it harder and harder until his big fat dick finally breaks through breaking her hymen.

Blood starts coming out of Rocky's pussy as screams in pain as Blake monster dick thrust all the way inside her scraping her uterus walls and hitting her cervix. Blake is nowhere near being gentle with Rocky as he thrust back and forth banging the living shit out of her at full force, spanking her ass, feeling her up, and saying things like "I love you petite brown body., I'm making you a real woman today," and "You're a little slut who loves to be fucked by other people and to be watched turns you on you little bitch". When Blake feels like he's done with Rocky he pulls her up by her hair towards his bloody soaked penis and tells her to clean it up. She sucks on his cock tasting the vaginal fluid and blood she produces and begins to gag on it.

When Blake dick was cleaned off he turned his attention to Cece and said "Your next." with a devilish smile. He sits on the couch as Rickmen and Makhale tape her hands together and taped her knees in a bending position. They lifted her up and placed her down on Blake dick facing outward the camera where they have a good look of the pain, anger, and tears on her face. letting gravity help push her down spreading her pink tight pussy. Rickmen and Mikhail continuously raised her up and dropped her down on Blake causing Cece an exuberant amount of pain and crying out "Please stop this." Blake grabbed Cece by her hips and started lifting and pushing her down on his cock rapidly when he feels like he's about to breakthrough. Cece cries out as Blake dick slowly spreads her pussy about to breakthrough. Blake broke Cece hymen causing Blake Dick entering all the way in making Cece bleed and be in the worst pain she couldn't possibly have imagined.

Like with Rocky Blake did not take pity on Cece and roughly and rapidly fucked her. The camera focuses on different body parts like her pussy devouring Blake's cock, Cece boobs bouncing up and in extreme fast motion, and the expression of severe agony on her face while crying from the pain Blake is continuously causing to her. Blake then turns Cece around towards him as he kept thrusting into her, feeling her breast and smacking them as they continuously bounced and spanking her ass to the point where it turned bright red while looking at the pain and disappeared on her face with delight. He says things to Cece like ``You're a good little slut aren't you. I love looking at you while I take your innocence away.", "You and Rocky will be internet famous in the porn business on the web after I'm done with you two.

Blake took Cece off him and put her next to Rocky ordering both of them suck on his dick. until he told them to stop and jerk it off himself. He told the girls to come closer and to open their mouths. At this point, they have no trouble forcing themselves to do what they're being told and naturally suck on Blake dick using different techniques. Blake then started jerking himself off as he instructed Cece and Rocky to get closer with their mouths open. Blake groans in pleasure when he shoots a splooge of cum out onto Cece and Rocky's mouths, faces and chest. Cameron focuses the camera on them panning head to toe from the end result of what Cece and Rocky have been through. The destroyed looks on their faces, their blood-soaked pussies of their broken virginity, and the cum dripping down their young tears, drool, and mucus soaked faces and their chest focusing on the two young girls bare naked breasts. As Cece and Rocky thought to themselves that his living hell was finally over Blake told his crew "Okay your guys turn." Cece and disarray on what they heard Rickmen, Jane, Mikhal, and Cameron smiled with delight as they walked up towards them, about to give these girls more hell.


	6. It's Not Over Yet

Blake took the camera and started shooting his crew also raping Rocky and Cece. The crew plugged every hole their mouth, vagina, and they even went for their butthole. The girls screamed in pain when they got their black cherry pop as well their dicks (Jane's strap on) slid in and penetrated their anus. They put them in every sexual position double penetration, triple penetration, they had Rocky and kiss while fucking them, smacking them with their dick all over their faces, asses, and titties, and slapping them in their faces as well with the camera capturing every painful, vulnerable, tragic moment. It took the crew half an hour until they were all completely satisfied with Rocky and Cece.

The girls just lay there nearly soaked in cum, their pussies and asshole stretched out filled with cum spilling out, red bruised hand marks all over their bodies, and their sad expression of them being violated on what felt like forever to them. Blake captured everything on camera. Blake gives the camera to Cameron, comes up to Rocky and Cece and tells them "well that was fun, I bet this is a night you two will always remember." Cece and Rocky just stared at him and couldn't believe what he had done to the two of them. "Well look at the bright side you lost your virginity to me, you two now are officially women, and most importantly your families are safe as long as you never speak to anyone on what happened here tonight and we will know if you have. Blake takes their clothes saying "I'm going to keep these as trophies so I will always have something to remember you by." he and his team leave with Cameron taking his last shot of the girls as he closes the door behind them. Rocky and Cece sat there crying covered in drool mucus, vomit, and cum hugging themselves for comfort as the horrible tragedy that has happened to them is now over.

A couple of weeks later Mikhail finished editing the files they recorded of Cece and Rocky raped and uploaded on their site on the dark web where they usually post video's females they have rape in the past. Blake is pleased with the result and sends a link of the video to Rocky and Cece on his cell phone saying "You girls should be proud of your work. Look at how many people have viewed it so far."


	7. A Happy Ending?

After a couple of months of the traumatizing event, Cece and Rocky can now move past it. It was hard at first not being able to talk to anyone about, being sent a video of their tragedy with high numbers of views and comments of lewd and disgusting things about them, and to carry on with life like it never happened. But with their own support and talking things out with each other, they're not 100 percent over it and they can never go back to how things were but they have learned to put the tragedy behind them and look forwards to the future reaching their goals of being professional famous dancers.


	8. Cover Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to the Cover Art for this Story.  
> Copy and Paste

https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ultimatevicblake/hunt-it-up-2


End file.
